


Freakier Than Expected

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Anal, Biting, Blood Kink, F/F, Hair-pulling, Rough Sex, S&M, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: An angry, drunk Hank tips Misty off as to how Cordelia is in the bedroom. She figures he's lying but then she gets to see for herself. S&M





	1. Chapter 1

Cordelia and Misty were in the greenhouse. Misty had stepped into the back to get some more mud when Hank showed up. He reeked of liquor and Cordelia didn't appreciate the fact that he'd hugged her and was now holding her face. He was trying to worm his way back in, but she pushed his hands away.

She told him she didn't want him back, which caused him to start talking back to her too harshly and loudly. Misty came back over to stand beside them.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"I'm Misty." She could tell Cordelia was uncomfortable. She'd pieced together that this must be Cordelia's husband- or soon to be ex-husband. She hadn't met him, but Cordelia had told her about him after the other girls had already filled her in.

Misty and Cordelia had become quite close since he'd been kicked out and she'd arrived. They'd flirted and developed a mutual attraction, an attraction that they'd finally addressed a few days ago. Misty had been the one to say something about it, and it ended in a heated make out session.

Hank asked her to leave, when she turned, Cordelia said, "No, Misty. Stay." Cordelia told Hank that she'd filed for divorce. He looked back and forth between the two witches, he looked pissed. He seemed to sense something between them, or he was just being an asshole, when he focused on Misty and rudely said, "Good luck when you're having sex with her. She'll have you bleeding, and she needs to be in pain before she can have an orgasm. I have to put it in her ass to get her off."

Misty remained silent; she hadn't expected him to say something like that. Cordelia gave him a cold look and said, "Your shit's in a box in the closet. Get it and get out!" Thankfully, Hank left without another word. The witches went about their day pretending like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

That night, Misty and Cordelia were on Cordelia's bed. Misty was laying on top of her as they passionately made out. Misty let her hands start wondering to Cordelia's breasts, down her sides, and she lightly cupped her through her skirt. She moved her lips to kiss at Cordelia's neck and said against her skin, "I want all of ya."

Cordelia's hands gently pushed her shoulders back. Misty raised up so she could look down at her. Cordelia said, "What Hank said is true. I have to receive pain and provide it to get off." Misty's face scrunched up, Cordelia continued, "I've always been like this. I know it's not what you would expect."

Misty was a little shocked, earlier she'd brushed off what Hank said as him just being angry, but she did notice that Cordelia neither confirmed nor denied the accusation. She didn’t know what kind of pain they were talking about here, but she wanted this woman so badly it hurt. “I still want ya,” she leaned down to nibble at Cordelia’s neck, then said against it, “I want to do this with ya.”

Cordelia’s left hand wove into her hair and she jerked her head back. Misty groaned out of pain and looked down into Cordelia’s eyes. Cordelia said, “If it becomes too much stop me. Safe word’s daffodil. If either of us say it, we stop immediately. Understand?”

Misty tried to nod her head, but Cordelia’s grip was so tight she couldn’t move. She said, “I understand.” She saw Cordelia’s jaw clench as she pulled her hair so hard that her neck snapped back. She whimpered and Cordelia let go.

Misty looked back down at her face to see Cordelia’s lips part and her tongue lick her bottom lip like she was about to devour her. Cordelia’s hands went to the hem of her dress and she tugged it up the Cajun’s body and over her head. She threw the dress across the room and quickly flipped them so that Misty was beneath her.

Cordelia straddled Misty’s legs and leaned her face down to the girl’s stomach. She felt Cordelia bite her, and she really bit her. Misty whined. She could tell that she’d drawn blood. She raised her head up to look down, and sure enough, Cordelia was lapping at her blood. Cordelia looked up into her eyes and Misty saw that hers were fiery with desire.

Misty didn’t know what the appeal of tasting her blood was to Cordelia, but she felt her settle on a spot just above the last one and bite down again. Misty’s head fell to the bed from the pain as she yelled, “OW!” She quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Cordelia raised her head up and said, “There’s a silencing spell on this room. I put it there so the other witches couldn’t hear Hank and me beating the shit out of each other.”

Misty let her hand fall away from her mouth and to the bed at that. She gripped at the covers with both hands and bit back a painful gasp as she felt Cordelia move up and bite her again. Cordelia bit her once again and let the coppery liquid run down her throat. Then, she let her hands go around to unhook Misty’s bra.

The bra went flying and Misty brought her hands up to peel Cordelia’s blouse off her silky skin. She let the blouse drop to the floor beside the bed. Cordelia smirked seductively down at her and said, “Take my skirt off.” Misty’s hands gripped the waistband and pulled it down, Cordelia pulled herself up to help her take it off.

The skirt found its way to the floor. Cordelia’s lips settled around Misty’s nipple. She sucked lightly as she flicked her tongue. The Cajun moaned and she arched into her mouth, she’d never felt so much pleasure in her life.

Cordelia’s light touches turned harsh and she nipped hard. Misty cried out in pain, but the cry turned into a moan of pleasure as Cordelia’s hand pushed down the waistband of her panties and her fingers started rubbing at her clit steadily.

Cordelia’s mouth went to her other nipple. She swirled her tongue around it before sucking it in and grinding her teeth down into it. Misty’s hands grabbed Cordelia’s arms as she cried out, “Oh, Cordelia!” She wasn’t sure if it was more from the sharp pain on her nipple or the pleasure her fingers were bringing as she continuously rubbed up and down on her clit.

Cordelia released her nipple and leaned up so she could look down at her face. She rubbed harder and faster. She felt Misty’s nails dig into her arms, “That’s it, Baby. Dig your nails in.” Cordelia felt the blunt ends pierce her skin. Her eyes fluttered as she bit her lip around a hungry moan.

Cordelia used telekinesis to open the drawer of the bedside table and bring a switchblade to her hand. Misty saw the object in her hand, and she thought, “ _What did I get myself into?”_

She wanted, no needed, Cordelia’s fingers to keep going. She decided she wasn’t going to stop whatever she was about to do. She watched Cordelia push the button and the blade pop out. Still, she couldn’t help but wince as the blade touched her skin between her breasts. But she was so close she could feel her legs shaking.

Cordelia met her eyes and said, “It’ll make it better. Trust me.” Misty nodded and a mere second later she felt a sharp slice go two inches down her skin. Cordelia dropped the switchblade onto the bed. Misty felt her clit throb against Cordelia’s fingers as her back arched and she let out a high-pitched whine. Cordelia’s mouth fell to the cut and she dragged her tongue up and down it slowly.

Her fingers rubbed even faster, and Misty gasped over and over as an orgasm hit her. She rocked up into Cordelia’s hand repeatedly and sobbed, “FUCK! CORDELIA!” Cordelia’s warm, wet tongue aided in the pleasure. Her nails dug so far into Cordelia’s arms that she felt a warm liquid start coating her fingers.

She thought she heard a low moan from Cordelia as she started coming back down. A couple more small bursts of pleasure made her lower body tingle and then Cordelia pulled her fingers away. Cordelia pulled her head up. Misty saw her bloody lips and chin, but she couldn’t judge her after the orgasm she’d just given her.

Misty eased her nails out of Cordelia’s skin, her eyes catching on the blood there. Cordelia knew the she was bleeding too. She pulled Misty’s left hand to her mouth and sucked two of her fingertips into her mouth. She tasted the coppery hot taste of her own blood. Her eyes fell shut and she moaned as she sucked and swirled her tongue around.

Misty found the amount of raw desire radiating off Cordelia to be intriguing. When Cordelia popped her digits out of her mouth, Misty’s hands went to the back of her bra. She took it off and pulled Cordelia down flush on her and quickly flipped them. She scooted back and stripped Cordelia of her lacy panties and threw them down onto the floor to join Cordelia’s bra.

She so badly wanted to please her, but she wasn’t sure how. Yeah, she’d had sex before, but not like this. She pushed Cordelia’s legs apart with her knee and kneeled between them. She placed her hands on Cordelia’s breasts and squeezed. Her fingers moved to roll her nipples between her thumbs and index fingers. Cordelia said, “Come on, pinch them. Hard.”

Misty pinched them as hard as she could. She saw Cordelia’s eyes darken as her back arched and she moaned. Misty kept pinching them, loving the reaction it was bringing. Cordelia let out a pitiful whimper and grabbed Misty’s right wrist. She pulled it down to her core.

Misty took the hint and pushed two fingers in. “God, you’re so wet,” she groaned. She thrusted them hard and fast. Cordelia pulled Misty’s other hand to her hair. Misty tangled her hand into blonde hair and pulled hard. Cordelia gasped out, “More fingers.”

Misty tugged on her hair again before she added a third finger. Cordelia whined out, “More.” _“Shit,”_ Misty thought. But she listened and added another finger. She pounded them into her so hard that it was making Cordelia’s body move back and forth.

Cordelia moaned and tore her right hand out of the covers to grasp at the hand that was in her hair. Then, she gasped out, “Slap me.”

“Seriously?” Misty asked.

“Yes, slap me,” she moaned as her hand wove back into the covers at her side.

Misty felt hesitation at the thought of assaulting her face, but she drew her hand back and connected with her cheek. Cordelia moaned, “Harder.” She slapped her across the face harder this time, Cordelia’s face turning to the side from the impact. Misty could feel her tighten around her fingers.

Cordelia groaned, “Again. Harder!” Misty drew her hand back and slapped across her scarlet cheek as hard as she could. Cordelia cried out as her face was knocked to the side again, her face hitting the mattress and her hair flinging across her face. She whimpered out, “ _Misty_.”

The Cajun felt Cordelia tighten even more around her fingers. She knew Cordelia was close, but her fingers got pushed away. Misty furrowed her brow at her as Cordelia pushed the hair out of her face and met her eyes. “There’s something else I want.”

Misty leaned back on her knees and watched her as she reached over into the bottom drawer of her bedside table. She pulled out a strap-on that looked to be around six inches long and a bottle of lube. Cordelia offered both items to her and said, “I need it up my ass.”

 _“Woah,”_ Misty thought. She took the items. She felt Cordelia’s hands pulling her underwear down. She helped her pull them off and Cordelia helped her get the harness around her hips. Misty squirted some lube into her hand and lathered the toy with it. Cordelia got up on her knees and turned around to settle on all fours.

Misty rubbed some lube on her ass, Cordelia did have a beautiful body. Misty thought back to how Hank said she’d needed it in the ass. _“Hank’s a man,”_ Misty thought. She asked out loud, “Why do you have this?” Cordelia turned her head to look at her over her shoulder, “I used it on Hank.”

 _“Oh...”_ Misty thought. She stopped thinking about him and focused on Cordelia. She held onto her hips as she eased the toy in. She heard a few painful moans, but Cordelia took it with ease. Apparently, she was quite familiar with anal.

Misty started thrusting slowly. Cordelia’s hands grasped onto the covers as she moaned. “Harder!” The Cajun not only got rougher but picked up her pace. Cordelia whined out, “Misty!” She felt the pain of herself stretching around the toy, the pain that she desperately needed and was accustomed to.

Her eyes fell shut again and her mouth dropped open in a moan as she basked in the assault. Misty fucked her relentlessly until Cordelia felt warmth spread over her and she felt like she was being washed in pleasure. Her legs jerked as she began rolling back into Misty.

The more pressure, the more pleasure. She rolled back into the Cajun hard as moans mixed with pain and pleasure kept spilling from her mouth. She’d chased her release mercilessly and it was well up to her expectations. She groaned one last time, “Ugh.”

She came back down. Misty eased out of her. The Cajun pulled the harness down her hips and off her legs. She leaned over the edge of the bed to let it gently fall to the floor. Cordelia slowly turned around and pulled Misty down onto the bed with her.

Cordelia placed a chaste kiss on her temple and waved her hand to heal their physical wounds. The wounds healed up, but the blood was still smeared on their skin, and the pain would still be there.

Cordelia placed her face in the crook of Misty’s neck and put an arm around her waist. Misty draped an arm over her waist in return. They were both too spent to get under the covers. They laid entangled together until they fell asleep.


	2. If I Didn't, I Wouldn't Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after their first encounter. Misty's been to Hell and back, leaving her craving Cordelia's bittersweet touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might piss everyone off again...lol. Hopefully not.

Cordelia's body went numb with shock as she looked down at the floor to see a sight she thought she'd never see again. Her absolute favorite blonde witch had appeared on the floor before her eyes. She rushed to her body and fell to her knees beside her. She gently held to her head, "Misty. Misty, wake up."

Cordelia watched as her eyelids opened to reveal the crystal blue eyes that she'd gotten lost in during many nights. Cordelia smiled as she saw recognition warm her hues. Misty's expression showed disbelief. Cordelia helped her slowly sit up.

"Am I...?"

"Yes, you're back!" Cordelia enthusiastically replied. She felt Misty's hands grab onto her arms. Cordelia looked up at Michael, with Misty following her gaze, "He brought you back."

They both ignored his smirk as they pulled each other into a tight hug. Misty was reunited with the love of her life after being stuck in Hell for years. She clutched onto Cordelia for dear life. She was finally back home, in the arms of the woman she loved so fiercely. She registered Cordelia mumbling, "I missed you so much." She couldn't say anything back just yet. She glanced behind Cordelia to see the other witches, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything besides hold onto her love.

She had an overwhelmingly joyful realization. She pulled back to look Cordelia in the eye. Brown eyes, not the mismatched ones that she remembered staring into as Cordelia put her body through endless amounts of pain and pleasure during so many mind-blowing nights. "Your eyes...are you...?"

"The Supreme, yes." Cordelia smiled and Misty pulled her into another hug. She was so happy for her, no one deserved the Supremacy more than she did. Misty was suddenly aware of how good she smelled, "I want ya."

Everyone heard her.... Cordelia...the other witches...the warlocks...and Michael. They were all left shocked and surprised when Misty broke the hug between them and wrapped her hands around Cordelia's neck. She choked her hard, making sure her hands were squeezing tight. Cordelia's hands grasped onto her wrists as her mouth dropped open in an attempt to suck in a breath.

Seeing the unexpected exchange, Zoe and Myrtle shared a worried look. They weren't sure how being in Hell had affected Misty and they weren't aware that this had been the norm for them when they were together. They shared a look with Queenie, getting ready to step in.

Misty watched a sadistic smirk appear on Cordelia's face a mere second before she felt a palm connect with her cheek. Her face turned to the side at the impact. Hands letting go of Cordelia's neck as she whined from the hard slap.

She pulled Cordelia close and kissed her with enough desire and hunger to make up for all of their lost time. It was intense. Then, she felt Cordelia harshly bite her lower lip... Cordelia had always been a biter. Misty lowly moaned into her mouth as her hand sharply tugged Cordelia's hair.

Cordelia's head had jerked back enough from the tug that it forced the kiss to break. Cordelia gave her a sexual sigh. Then, Misty felt her head snap back more roughly than Cordelia's had. "Are you sure you can handle it so soon after coming back?"

"Please, I want ya," Misty gasped out, audience or no audience. She heard Cordelia give her a teasing, seductive laugh. In the blink of an eye, Cordelia transmutated them into the room she had been staying in while visiting Hawthorne's.

When they disappeared, everyone seemed to be speechless. That was until Michael chuckled and said, "Wow, I wasn't expecting that." His mocking tone triggered Madison to look at the other three witches and ask, "Was I the only one that didn't know they were so rough with each other?"

When the bed appeared under them, Cordelia got on top of her and pushed her down to her back. They kissed as they undressed each other. Cordelia's lips left hers, she reminded her, "Safe word's still daffodil. I understand if it's too much. It's been far too long."

Misty felt Cordelia's thumb tracing her lips. She sucked it into her mouth, nibbling on it, then Cordelia popped it back out. Misty replied, "I remember all about how this goes. I've been craving to feel it again. In Hell, I could remember it, but I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't even touch myself while down there."

Cordelia whispered in her ear, "We'll have to make up for lost time." Then, Misty felt the familiar sting of Cordelia's teeth piercing into her neck. "Ow! Fuck!" she screamed at how bad it hurt. The pain was forgotten when Cordelia's tongue soothingly lapped at the blood that trickled to the surface.

Cordelia hummed with approval at the hot coppery taste. Her mouth moved to another spot on Misty's neck. She let her teeth dig in until her mouth was full of her sweet Misty's blood. She let her fingers softly tweak both of her nipples to distract from all the pain that she knew she was causing.

Misty's back arched at how incredible the nipple stimulation felt. "Cordelia..." she gasped out her name. Cordelia's mouth went to the top of her right breast. She knew another bite was coming. Cordelia's hand trailed down her body and she slipped a finger inside her core before she bit her breast. Misty grabbed onto her arms, "Ooh, Delia," she moaned. The finger slowly pumping in her felt great. She was well aware that Cordelia had a kink for tasting her blood. The thought of how much she was enjoying herself made Misty wetter. She'd never felt accepted by anyone in her life until she met Cordelia, and she sure as Hell didn't have anyone accept her so much to where they wanted to taste her blood.

Cordelia brought her bloody lips to Misty's. Misty wasn't into blood, but that didn't stop her from accepting Cordelia's bloody tongue. Cordelia added another finger as they passionately made out. Misty was left quivering when Cordelia pulled away and drug the nails of her other hand down her torso, from just below her collar bone all the way to her belly button.

"Shit, Delia," she whimpered. She looked down to see scarlet scratch marks coating her pale skin. Her eyes caught on the bite mark on her breast. Then, she felt a hard slap on her cheek, it was the opposite cheek than the one that had been slapped in front of everyone.

Cordelia used a sultry voice when she said, "I love doing this to you." She jerked Misty's hair as she placed her thumb on her clit. Her voice was softer as she said, "Don't hesitate to tell me to stop if you want me to." Cordelia had always told her something similar to that when they had sex.

Misty knew she didn't want to push anything on her, but she loved it as much as Cordelia did. The main difference between them was that Misty needed a soft touch, that could be felt as pleasurable, to get off. That was why Cordelia was fingering her so gently. Whereas, Cordelia needed pain-pain. Misty had seldom had to stop her in the past. Once was when Cordelia wanted to suspend her in their bedroom. The idea alone had freaked her out. She agreed to it anyway, but as soon as the hook pressed against her skin she freaked and screamed, "Daffodil."

Cordelia had stopped immediately, and they ended up just cuddling together on the bed. The other time she had to stop her is when Cordelia got her to suspend her. When Misty had hooked her by each of her shoulder blades, Cordelia had shivered between moans. She had liked it and that made Misty think she could push through it for her. When she lifted Cordelia into the air, the visual made her think of pure torture. She couldn't do that to her, even if she did ask for it.

She said the safe word, brought Cordelia back down, and unhooked her. Cordelia brought her into a comforting hug and anything sexual was put off for the rest of the night. Cordelia had pieced together that the act wasn't for Misty. Suspension was forgotten about. Misty should have voiced her concerns before either time, that was her fault.

Cordelia had no way of knowing that she felt so uncomfortable until the safe word came out. She explained to Misty that she needed to know her true feelings and that it could be dangerous if she tried to do it anyway just because she thought she wanted her to.

Right now, Misty's legs were shaking from how good Cordelia's fingers felt. Cordelia picked up her pace inside and on her clit. Moans started freely flowing. Cordelia jerked her head to the side by her hair and then slapped her. She loudly moaned, "C-Cordelia!" The pain on her scalp and on her cheek made the pleasure way better. Cordelia had been right about that years ago.

Cordelia kept tugging her hair to let go and give her a hard slap after every tug. She did it repeatedly until Misty was vibrating through a powerful orgasm. Sobbing, "Fuck, Cordelia!" as she clamped down on her fingers and came with force.

Her breathing was erratic as Cordelia eased her fingers out. She'd needed one of those orgasms that only Cordelia's bitter sweetness could bring out. "I love ya," she breathed out. She stared into unfamiliar, yet familiar, brown eyes. She felt them peering into her soul like they were the only eyes she'd ever drowned in. Cordelia gave her a sweet, genuine smile, "I love you too."

Misty flipped them so that Cordelia was under her. She took a moment to look between Cordelia's legs, it was the beautiful sight that she'd missed seeing for so long. She pushed three fingers in, thrusting hard and fast. Pulling them back out, she abruptly shoved them inside Cordelia's ass. Cordelia let out a painful moan at the sudden stretch.

She growled as Misty set an unforgiving pace, knowing that she needed the pain to feel good. It made her shiver. Misty had always taken Cordelia up the ass with a strap on before she got stuck in Hell. She asked, "Is fingers enough?"

"Make it hurt," she replied.

She was already working her hand as hard as she could. She got a brilliant idea. Her mouth went to Cordelia's clit, sucking it into her mouth to bite down on it. "Aww," was the moan the harshness brought out of Cordelia. The way it hurt did wonders for her. She gripped at the sheet as Misty sucked hard. "Bite it again. Hard," she told her.

Misty did. It caused her legs to tense. She could feel her ass getting torn apart at the same time. She moaned at how fucking great they felt together. "Keep biting it. Tear it apart like you're doing to my ass."

The teeth, the fingers giving it to her hard...they made her whimper. She pulled Misty's free hand up to her breast. Misty took the hint and pinched her nipple as hard as she could. "Oh," Cordelia cried out from the pain. She ripped at Misty's hair with one hand as her back arched. She relished in the pain, none of it let up. She moaned out, "Holy shit...Misty. You're as good as I remember," seconds before she came with a painful whine.

\--

They were all at the table, waiting to start the meeting. The witches on one side, the warlocks and Michael on the other side. Cordelia was sitting in the middle of the witches’ side with Misty to her left. Queenie leaned up so she could look at Cordelia. The earlier events still occupying everyone's minds. Queenie asked, "What the Hell kind of white girl shit was that? I would have never taken you for a sadomasochist."

Cordelia's only reply was, "I've always been like that." She shrugged like it was no big deal. It didn't affect anyone besides her and Misty, so it wasn’t really their concern. Madison asked Misty, "You get off from that shit?"

Misty calmly replied, "If I didn’t, I wouldn't do it." Madison said, "I would never let someone beat the fuck out of me in the bedroom."

During the exchange, Cordelia noticed Michael staring at her. After Madison shut up, he told Cordelia, "I can hurt you," with a devious smirk. Cordelia stared at him out of disbelief before asking, "And you think it's ok to talk to your Supreme that way?" She looked to Aerial, "Get your student in line."


End file.
